1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines allow customers to buy merchandise twenty four hours a day. When the customer retrieves the merchandise from the vending machine, a shielding plate is pushed to rotate by the customer to obtain the merchandise from inside a cabinet of the vending machine. However, when the customer catches the merchandise, the shielding plate may fall and pinch the fingers of the customer. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.